Many different, commercially available methods and systems are known for printing machine-generated handwriting, typically for the purpose of generating machine-signed checks. To name just a few, machine-based check signers, typically electronic signature printers, are currently manufactured and sold by: AcuPrint, Standard Register, Hedman, Speedrite, Paymaster and Wycom.
Electronic signature generators are designed to generate secure signatures for legal documents such as checks. For security purposes, electronic signature generators are designed to print signatures that are substantially identical from one to another. These signatures are easily readable by bank check processing machines but not easily forged by others. Check signing machines facilitate the printing of hundreds of thousands of checks per day by large businesses.
In addition to machine-generated signature machines, different systems have been developed for capturing and analyzing hand-written signatures. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,033 to Bechet, titled: Device for Measuring Characteristic Parameters of the Speed of Handwriting, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,874 to de Bruyne et al., titled: Apparatus for Recording and Verifying Handwriting, in Particular Signatures, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,344 to Smithies, et al, titled: Method and System for the Capture, Storage, Transport, and Authentication of Handwritten Signatures. U.S. patent application publication 2003/0063045 A1 to Fleming, titled: Pen Cartridge that Transmits Acceleration Signal for Recreating Handwritten Signatures and Communications, shows a system for transmitting a pen-written signature to a computer device.
As the reader will discern, methods and systems relating to machine-generated writing are generally concerned with the consistency of the writing and the ability to verify signatures, while methods and systems dealing with handwritten signatures are generally concerned with capturing and/or analyzing such signatures.
While machine printed handwriting is useful for legal documents, it is not particularly desirable for other types of written communications. With the availability of flexible, high-speed printers such as laser printers, machine-generated cursive writing is used pervasively in mass mailings such as business-to-customer mailings and direct marketing mailings. Most word processing and printing systems support the use of a variety of cursive scripts printable on commercial printers. Depending on the nature of a communication, cursive script may be used for addressing, the entirety of a communication or to personalize a portion of the communication such as an address or a signature.
Machine-generated cursive writing, however, suffers from the disadvantage of having the appearance of being machine-generated. As discussed above, machine-generated cursive writing is, typically, highly consistent in cursive writing characteristics. While consistency is desirable for some applications, for example signatures on legal documents, consistency is undesirable in the context of personalized communications to customers. Such attempts at personalized communications are often perceived by the recipient as machine-generated mass communications, or “junk mail,” and as such are often ignored. If a customer perceives machine-printed, cursive writing on the face of a letter, such as in the addressing, a communication may be disposed of without even being opened.
In fact, at least one company exists for the purpose of generating real, hand-written communications for clients. The reader is directed to the DNR Group, Inc., which provides genuine handwritten communications for businesses to use. DNR Group, Inc. further supplies a service called ‘machined handwriting’ where actual penmanship is transposed by a machine operating a ballpoint pen. However, thus machined writing can not be personalized and is useful only for the writing of short phrases, such as signatures and slogans. It further requires the use of slow, complex ballpoint pen machines.
The present inventors have determined that it would be quite useful to be able to machine generate cursive writing that has the appearance of real, human handwriting. As such, it will more likely be received as a sincere, personal communication deserving of the attention of the recipient.